The Nintendo World Implosion
by Master Jace
Summary: Ah, the annual tornament, open to all Nintendonians. Same just like every year. Wait a second! It's a bit different this year. It looks like trouble for the Nintendo World. But, what kind of trouble?


Note: This is both parts into one. 

**_The Nintendo World Implosion_**

Announcer: Everyone get ready to sign up for the   
Tornament!

It Was The Place of mayhem. Over 50 Nintendo Characters entered the Arena ready for A series of fights. It was the start Of The Annual Super Smash Brothers Tornament and everyone was expecting Captian Falcon to Win. Wonder Why? Cause He's won 4 years in a row. Undefeated. Before he became Undefeated Champ. Ness has taken the win for 9 years in a row!

The Arena got more crowded as another bus arrived carrying another 20 people. A next bus came followed by a limosine. The Driver door opened.

Driver: Back up people! Back up! Away from the limo. HEY! I just repainted the outside! Goes 12 windows down beside the limo and pulled on the car door handle

The Camera men. Prepare their cameras. And who comes out the limo?

Camera man #1: OMG! That's Link!

The crowd Roars as the famous 2-time SSBT champ steps out to the red Carpet. Camera Flashes appear everywhere as around 20 camera men click their shutters. Link takes his sheild from the limosine. He slid out his sword and put it on his belt.

Interviewer: LINK! LINK! May I have some questions?

Link: Why not? I love interviews.

Inter: Tonight presents the 30th SSBT and yes you have made history. How do you think you will do in this year's tornament?

Link: I cannot predict that. All I know is that every fight I win will be a great celebration for me and every fight I lose will be a Downfall but I'll still know I did my best cause these people come from around the worlds and from other galaxies to see me fight and they deserve the best out of me and thats what they will recieve. Walks into the SSB locker rooms

Commentator #1: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME OT THE 30TH ANNUAL SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TORNAMENT!

Commentator #2: I'm Jerry witkenspield!

Commentator #1: And I'm Jonny Sypergue!

Jerry: And we are going to commentate on all of the backstage and Arrival action.

Jonny: Of course we couldn't commentate on the action on the scenerio fights because they are way to quick to study.

Jerry: They give me one heck of a Adrenaline rush.

Jonny: And remember folks that we have 70 foot television screens over here in The Tridome on Planet Zycon.

Jerry: The screens here are extremely huge....Wait someone is arriving!

In the parking lot another limo arrives and The Driver goes to the back window of the limo and pulls the car door handle.

Jonny: YES! YES! IT'S THE FAMOUS 5-TIME CHAMP MARIO!

Mario: Hello everybody! Walks through the crowd

Jerry: And I thought He'd Be expieriencing Seperation anxiety!

Jonny: Well folks we had some early arrivals and yes it is rumored that The Great Undefeated Champ Captian Falcon Is in the Arena but nobody can confirm that for they say he came last night.

Jerry: And also the legendary Pikachu and It's trainer arrived Earlier.

Jonny: And It looked like Pikachu got a new trainer.

Jerry: Also in the building is the 9-Time-Champ Ness.

Jonny: So We really have about 10 people left for them to arrive.

Jerry: 9! Someone else is here!

A Pontiac with non-See through mirrors pulls up followed by a limo.

A trainer comes out the pontiac and releases Jiggilypuff and Luigi comes out of the limo with Princess toadstool and Donkey Kong.

The Crowd gives one heck of an eruptian! As the charcters enter the arena.

Jonny: So now we wait for 7 people!

Jerry: Nope! More has arrived!

3 limos appear to the scene. The first limo brings Fox. The second brings Yoshi and the third brings Kirby. Security has a problem restraining the crowd from Kirby. And then a Teleporting beam appears and Samus comes from it.

Jerry: All we ait for is 3 competitors.

Jonny: WRONG! LOOK AT THIS!!!!

A limo pulls up having the mystery Character inside. Out comes no body else but toad!

The Crowd Roars! And yet again a pontiac appears. WAIT A MINUTE! Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails come out! Followed by Knuckles and Shadow. Wait there's more! Rouge the bat and Dr. Eggman. And last but not least! Amy! The Characters Of Sonic Adventure battlke have come to the SSBT.

Jerry comes out from the commentators spot and goes to the parking lot right up to Sonic.

Jerry: WAIT A MINUTE! You can't compete in The SSBT!

Sonic: Why not?

Jerry: This is a nintendo character sport. Sony is a rival to nintendo. When the boss hears this he'll freak.

Sonic: Well I spoke to the boss and Me and my friends here signed a contract.

Tails: A contract that clearly stats that we can join Nintendo and compete in the SSBT if we use nanotechnolegy and partical re-arrangement to obliterate the Sony team.

Jerry: Huh?

Tails: We are with nintendo now. And da boss has also extended the tornament stable clearly stating that more character can join than 16. He moved the limit to 20 characters in the tornament meaning that me, sonic, knuckles and Shadow can join the event.

Some one billions of light years away would think the sun exploded. The Crowd screamed themselves hoarse over what tails said.

Before the crowd even settled down for nintendo's new characters a sony limo appeared and out comes the sony Exceutive producer. Jackie Chan?

Jerry: I don't belive it! The recently crowned Executive producer of Sony has come to a Nintendo Event? Runs to Jackie Chan WHAT ARE U DOING HERE?

Jackie: I'm the second last to arrive for the tornament! I am now Nintendo Property!

Jerry: ALRIGHT! Now all we need now is Joanna Dark a new Nintendo production and we are set!

Just then a face appears on the screen in the arena and the screens outside the arena. IT'S Banjo From tje games Banjo Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie!

Banjo(on screen): Hello nintendo! The crowd cheers Unfortunatly the BOSS! Known as Giovanni needs to see this.

Just then Giovanni the Nintendo Owner comes from the locker room to the arena in front iof over 7,000 stars and characters.

Giovanni: Ah, Banjo How are you?

Banjo: Happy. Cause you don't own me anymore!

Giovanni: What?

Banjo: I am now property of Sony!

The crowd boos.

Banjo: Thats not all! So is Kazooie! And the rest of Banjo Kazooie and Banjo Tooie Cast! We go from Rareware...to Ninhobo...to the best of them all! SONY!

Giovanni looks shocked at how he lost a whole 2 games cast.

Banjo: I'm not done! Say hello to the new Executive Producer of Sony...the former Nintendo Executive Producer....JOANNA DARK!

Jerry: NO!!!!!!

Jonny: NO!!!!!

Giovanni: NOOOO!!!!!!

Jerry: Nintendo has lost over 40 Characters! I can't Belive it! This cannot be! WHY? WHY? WHY?

Jonny: This is out of control!

Giovanni: Well, you are lucky that you gained people cause you lost people! I have taken the whole Mortal Kombat cast!

Banjo Looks horrified and the fans erupt!

Banjo: Great. That'll make up for another rareware cast you took. Conker's bad Fur day cast!

Jerry: UNBELIVABLE!

Giovanni: Then you wouldn't mind that I took two casts. Crash Bandicoot cast and the football leauge that Sony used to have stolen but had gotten it stolen...The NCAA!

Jerry: OH MY GOD! NINTENDO HAS THE NCAA!!!!

Jonny: NO WAY!

Banjo Looks like he could faint.

Giovanni: Looks like I win! Have a nice life Banjo! And oh I forgot....Hope you recieve paychecks. That company is so cheap They'd rather not pay the phone bill and probably killed some people to get that satellite transmission for free! Too bad I'm gonna charge my bill to theirs! Bye Bye!

The screen cuts black.

Giovanni: Picks up his cell phone and takes off the headphone microphone Put transmission security on and call Lu Kang to replace Joanna Dark's place at the tornament!

Jonny: Doesn't that mean that the competition has begun?

Jerry: Nope! That means that the competition will be brutally exciting!

Jonny: Not only that but with the extension of the stable carryment. We can divide the groups into 5 groups!

Jerry: This is one heck of a tornament!

Narrorater: Now that all 20 competitors have arrived the competition can finally have the beginning ceramony and we can start the action! Thuis month long competition could knock your socks off so stay tuned for the next chapter: The first battle!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrorater: In the last chapter The contestants arrived for the Super Smash Borthers Tornament. Before we got under way with the fighting. Sony Tried to steal Nintendo's best characters but failed to intimidate Giovanni. Now we prepare for the 30th annual SSBT! Are you ready?

Announcer: Everyone! Attention please. A Ceremony Banquet is being held in the main hall. All conteastants and spectators may join the feast.

The crowd roars and a rush of people come out the stands.

In the Main hall

Mario: Lovely salad. Takes another bite

Link: Man this tornament is gonna be great.

Ness: You said it. And I'm gonna win.

Link: No I am. I am Link I deserve to win. And If I don't I don't care. I will always have another chance at the tornament. I mean. The tornament's gone for 30 years. Do you think they are gonna suddenly stop?

Sonic: I don't know but I know I'm gonna win this. I'm the fastest in the turnament. Nobody will be able to touch me.

Mario: Trust me. If you face captian Falcon He'll do more than touch you, He'll pound you. He's defenitly the fastest.

Luigi: Yeah and Pikachu...There's no way you can beat that rodent.

Tails: You obviously never saw how fast sonic can run.

Luigi: Can he run 60 MPH?

Knuckles: Way faster than that.

Ness: How fast can you run?

Sonic: About 260 MPH....

Everyone except sonic: 260 Miles Per Hour??!!!!

Sonic: Last time I recorded. But that was about 2 years ago. I betcha I'm much faster.

Link: Then the only one you need to worry about in speed is Pikachu.

Sonic: No way. How fast?

Link: A test was taken 20 minutes ago...412 Miles Per Hour.

Sonic: Nobody's that fast!

Tails: To be that fast you'd have to be such an agile person that You would be a blur. You would have to work all you're life to be that fast.

Ness: It's because Pikachu is a Pokemon. If you've seen the show the you would learn that every pokemon has moves. The move that makes Pikachu fast is agility.

Knuckles: Awesome.

Link: This contest isn't about speed. Our stock revivals depend.

Sonic: Huh?

Mario: It's like how many kills you can dish out in total.

Luigi: Last year Captian Falcon reached 1382. A new record.

Tails: What was the previous one?

Mario: 793.

Knuckles: wow.

Sonic: Eh....I can beat that.

Jerry: Everyone getting settled? We are just waiting for a few contestants and then we can give out the first matchups. Oh wait! Never mind. They have arrived.

The remaining contestants take seats at the table.

Jerry: Now then. This is the first matchup. These 5 will collide in 2 hours. Fox, Kirby, Sonic, Mario and Captian Falcon. The second matchup will be Tails, Shadow, Lu Kang, Toad and Donkey Kong.

Some people gasp at the two matchups.

Tails: Looks at shadow

Sonic: YES! I get to be lucky enough to be in the match with the great champ.

Jerry: The third and final group for today will have thier match at 7:00 tonight. Ness, Knuckles, Princess Toadstool, Yoshi and Samus.

Knuckles: Alright.

Ness: Sounds good.

Jerry: Now! LET'S FEAST!

Everyone: YEAH!

Narrorater: The contestants and fans feast on the delicious banquet made by Jerry and Jonny. After the face stuffing segment the first 5 prepare for their match.

Sonic: Man I can't wait to kick Captian Falcons butt.

Tails: I don't think what you think is going to happen is going to happen.

Sonic: Oh really?

Tails: Yeah. You should of saw last Year's tornament.

Sonic: How did you see it??

Tails: Cable.

Sonic: --" Anyways I know I can beat The "Champ" and I'm gonna do it. Just you wait and see. walks out of locker room

Tails: If sonic only knew what he was up against.

In The Arena

Jerry: OK Folks. The First Super Smash Brothers Tornament Match Will begin in a estimated 12 minutes.

Jonny: Be sure to buy the bio books where you can look up a contestant's history in the tornament. And it makes a delicous gingerbread cookie.

Jerry: ....Uh OK then....Now let's move on to the entries.

Jonny: This match is schedualed for a 15 stock Revival. The items appear in a medium setting. Pokeballs, Hammers, stars and Bob-ombs. The match end when only 1 out of 5 is standing after the rest have been eliminated. After the match the one with the most kills recieves a medal. The last one standing will recieve a commemorative Certificate. If you collect 12 certificates to automatically become altered into the finals. If you gain 12 medals you also become altered into the finals. The tornament ends with eliminating all with a 10-man fight. The winner and runner up will be the new or countinued champs of the tornament.

Jerry: Thats right folks and now the first match!

Jonny: Our first arrival is FOX!

Fox appears in the center of the arena with his trusty mini spaceship.

Jerry: Next is Kirby!

Kirby flies from the sky in a star-shaped ball.

Jonny: 3rd is Sonic The Headgehog!

Sonic comes from the side of the arena and runs around Fox and Kirby before stopping and standing next to Fox.

Jerry: 4th is Mario!

A pipe comes from the ground and Mario pops up.

Jonny: And now! Our previous and 5-time SSBT Champion Captian Falcon!

A hovering speedster comes from Sonic opposite entry side of the arena and stops right next to Mario. Captian Falcon comes out with his SSBT 29th year belt. And the crowd goes ballistic.

Jerry: And now from here on the announcer will take the talking spot light.

Announcer: Yes and my name is Bill Bingolli and I will be the official Announcer and referee for the Super Smash Brothers Tornament Year 30. The leval that our first contestants will battle on is planet Zebas. Gentlemen would you please step onto the podium?

The contestants step on the platform.

Bill: And now. Coordinates set for Planet Zebas. Ready?

Sonic nods his head but no body else does...but Mario puts his fists up.

Bill pulls the lever and all 5 of the fighters are teleported out of the stadium.

Bill: Please bring out the 70-Footer please?

A 70-foot T.V. is wheeled in by two janitors who they are known as G.I.Joe and commander Calvin. The T.V. lights up and shows The fighter in fight position.

Bill: 3...2...1...GO!

Fox hits Kirby with a Jackhammer kick and sonic runs rings arund Captian Falcon. Mario hits the tornado slap attack on Fox and Kirby uses the Sword attack on both of them. Sonic spins like a maniac and charges at Captian Falcon. He moves barely doging Sonic's attack. Kirby comes from behind but CF dominates with a Falcon punch eliminating Kriby for the first time.

Kirby 14 Stock

Mario spins and throws Captian Falcon to a box. The box splits open to reveal 2 pokeballs and a Hammer. Mario jumps toward the pokeballs but Sonic delivers a fast kick to mario eliminating him.

Mario 14 Stock

CF Delivers the Falcon punch to Sonic and fox throws down CF.

CF 14 Stock.

Sonic 14 stock.

Fox becomes more competitive as his persent increases by Mario's Tornado attack. Fox gives the somersault kick to Mario eliminating him the star-Dissapearence way.

Mario 13 stock.

Kirby puffs over fox and turns into a rock but Fox sheilds and throws Kirby off into the molting lava. Kirby gets touched by the lava and flies off into the air with a SD.

Kirby 13 stock.

Mario Tornados CF, Fox and Sonic but Sonic whirlwinds out of it and counters with a tornado of his own. Eliminating all three.

Fox 14 stock.

CF 13 stock

Mario 12 stock

Kirby gives the sword attack to sonic but Sonic dodges all attemps and gives a somersault kick to Kirby and then throws a pokeball at Fox. He throws another at CF. Both release an onix and releases a barragfe of rocks down below. Eliminating Kirby and Mario.

Kirby 12

Mario 11

Captian Falcon grabs the hammer and hits a box with it. The box explodes eliminating CF.

CF 12

Back in the arena

Jerry: Ladies and gentleman what an extreme fight and remember this is only 1 out of 20!

Jonny: Thats right folks pretty sweet huh?

Jerry: What a buttkicking fight.

Back on planet Zebas

Current status after 2 minutes of non play by play coverage...

Mario 8

Kirby 6

Captian Flacon 10

Sonic 11

Fox 7

CF delivers a uppercut to all of his opponents with a full elimination.

Mario 7

Kirby 5

Sonic 10

Fox 6

Fox gives CF a somersault kick and gives Sonic a pokeball...thrown at him that is. Sonic flies into elimination. Kirby gets trapped far from ground bouncing off the sun till Elimination. Fox commits suicide by mistake when he did the fire jump attack off the platforms.

CF 9

Sonic 9

Kirby 4

Fox 5

Mario tornadoes everyone and gives a head butt eliminating Kirby and forcing Sonic into the blazing sun.

Kirby 3

Sonic 8

CF falcon Punches Mario into elimination and Fox drop kicks CF.

CF 8

Mario 6

Fox dropkicks Kirby and sonic into the sun and they bounce off it and Kirby gets eliminated. Sonic uses speed to travel back to land only to be met by a Falcon kick into elimination.

Sonic 7

Kirby 2

Mario tornados CF and ring jump uppercuts him when Fox dropkicks both of them into elimination.

Mario 5

CF 7

Kirby turn kicks Fox into elimination. And sonic bum rushes Kirby off the platforms. Captian Falcon jump grabs sonic into elimination and Uppercuts Mario into a SD.

Captian Falcon: Show me your moves!

Kirby jump slams Captian Falcon into a SD.

Kirby: Bye!

Fox Somersaults Kirby into the sun and Sonic bum rushes Fox off the platforms. He then throws a pokeball at CF and out comes snorlax eliminating everyone cept sonic.

Fox 3

Kirby X

Mario 3

CF 5

CF Uppercuts Sonic into a SD and rewind kicks Fox and mario into the sun being eliminated after.

Sonic 6

Fox 2

Mario 2

Sonic Sonic winds everyone into a SD.

Fox 1

Mario 1

CF 4

CF FPs sonic overboard and Mario super punches Fox into the sun. Fox retreats to Mario with a twisting Dropkick and a Fire jump. To obliterate Mario from the fight. CF Falcon kicks Fox into elimination as well before getting sonic winded by sonic.

Fox X

Mario X

CF 3

Sonic 5

Captian Falcon throws a pokeball at Sonic but sonic dodges it and slices Captian Falcon with the speed of his spikes. CF gets thrown into a side elimination and Sonic feels the pain of a Hitmonlee's kick.

CF 2

Sonic 4

Captian falcon breaks a box to reveal 3 hammers. Sonic rushes to one and so does SF. They both take hammers and keep whacking at the same time. CF finally eliminates Sonic. Sonic comes back for more and CF picks up the other hammer giving sonic another elimination. Sonic comes back but CF keps on elimination him. The last life sonic has he Sonic Winds CF into Elimination.

CF 1

Sonic 1

Sonic breaks a box containing 2 hammers. CF grabs one quickly and so does sonic. They both hit each other at the smae time until the sun comes over the platforms and both become eliminated with a SD!

The Arena

Jerry: INCREDIBLE! Sonic wins the first round by Star Dissapearence.

The fighters return into the teleporter and the crowd gives a standing ovation to them.

Sonic(To CF): Nice battle huh? You did good but we can't win em all.

CF: I was only playing with you. I could of knocked you out 40 times in a row with out you touching me. If it wasn't for the sun I would of kicked your butt!

Sonic: Well sorry dude but you are lookin at the new Super smash Brothers Tornament champion.

CF: Really? Well geuss what. Take your imaginary dreams and stick it sideways up your little....

Jerry: HEY! Don't these guys deserve a higher ovation.

The crowd covered Captian Falcon's last words but the competition was still growing.

Narrorater: Man, this is only the first battle and all heck has broken loose. Stay tuned for the 3rd Chapter of the SSBT.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narorrater: In the Last Chapater we had the first battle having the outcome of Sonic winning by 6 milliseconds. The rivalries between Captian Falcon And Sonic grow by the second as we wait for the second battle of the tornament.

SSBT Locker Room

Sonic: That was an easy fight. I'm prepared for better opponents than that 2-time Dummy of the month. His ego is way to big to match my skills.

Tails: I don't know sonic....CF seems to be very tough.

Sonic: But I just butchered him.

Tails: Maybe so but didn't you realize that he was holding back.

Sonic: No, cause he wasn't. He made it look like he was holding back so when he was gonna lose the fans would still think he was the best.

Tails: Didn't you see his comeback when you had 4 and he had 2 in stock?

Sonic: Yeah but that was only cause he grabbed a Hammer.

Tails: I dunno. I still think he's alot more powerful than that I mean He's had so much expierience.

Sonic: Oh?

Tails: He's been In 16 Tornaments.

Sonic: So? I'm the fastest thing alive.

Tails: But that won't make a difference. Captian F Could stratigize and Go In for the kill without suspicion.

Sonic: Are you trying to tell me that you don't have any confidence in me?

Tails: No. I'm just saying you should take the tornament more seriously.

Sonic: Oh yeah? Is that what you think?

Tails: No, that's what I comprehend.

Sonic: Well, what do you know! Walks out the locker room

Toad: walks in the room Well If it isn't smarty pants Fox boy.

Tails: Oh great what do you want.

Toad: I just came to wish you good luck cause you're gonna need it.

Tails: Don't bet on it Mushroom head.

Toad: I didn't. Cause I know I'm gonna loose my money if I bet on you.

Tails: Wiat Till I kick your canister all over Saffron City!

Toad:Yeah. You can kick a canister. But everything else is heavy. Hey, I can find you a Coca Cola bottle for you. Then you can train your best by kicking it instead of me kicking you butt.

Tails: We'll see who will be kicking butt around here.

Toad: I can see it clearly.Imagines he has power to see in future Oh look. There's Donkey Kong. The Dirty banana-eating Gorilla...down and out. There's Shadow. A Headgehog with an extremely big head....out cold. There's Lu Kang. A Sucker-Punching Karate Master with an I.Q. the same as his Gee size...way out the game. There's Tails. The most stupid looking Fox-Boy Walking God's green Earth...A Dead Fox walking. And the incredible Toad. Also up and kicking booty. I beat the smarts out of you and you fall to your doom of the fight. I win. You suck. I rule. You're beat. And there's nothing you can do about it! Walks out the room

Tails: Oh boy.

Inside the Arena

Jerry: Okay Folks gather a round of applause my kids. Tommy and Jonathan!

Tommy: HEY!

Jonathan: YO!

Jonny: These guys will do Commentation with me for the rest of the tornament.

Tommy: SWEET!

Jonathan: My sentements dude.

Tommy: We get to see fighters break each other's bones on a 70-Footer.

Jonathan: Fo Real.

Jerry: Right....Anyways let's prepare for our next match.

Jonny: This next match is schedualed for 10-Stocks each! No items applyed for the fight. The battle coordinates are set at Saffron city. Our first contestant.....

Lu Kang comes doing Back flips and breaking the law of gravity.

Before Lu Kang finishes showing off A barrel rolls toward him and explodes in his face. When the smoke clears Donkey Kong is Growling and intimidating the crowd into cheering.

Jerry: Next is Shadow.

Like sonic Shadow comes at a speed beyond anyone in the fight from one end of the arena. Shadow stops after tumbling Donkey Kong. And stands twisting his wristbands.

Jerry: TOAD IS NEXT!

Toad walks into the arena with a glass shattering ovation. He stands next to Shadow shooting glances at him.

Jonny: Here comes Tails!

Tails Flies into the Arena with Jaws dropping at the incredible option that he can do with his tail. Tails flies toward Toad and smils at the crowd.

Toad: NO WAY! You Can Fly?! Jumping Jack!

Tails: I told you We'll see who wins. grins

In the locker room

SonicWatching the fight in T.V.(Mockingly): Yeah. Tails can fly! (Normal Voice) Big whoop. It's not Like he can win this. I mean. DK and Shadow are there plus the lethal weapon Lu Kang. No way he can compete with them. And what about Toad? Looks at the screen to see Toad shocked Hmm....I guess He's at least got Toad on the run.

Mario and Luigi join Sonic in the Locker Room.

Mario: Ah Yes. The 2nd fight.

Sonic: Hey there Mario. Nice battle earlier.

Mario: Thank you. I appreciate people who realize when I do my best.

Sonic: You did your best?!?!?!?!?!

Mario: No.

Sonic: --" Okaaayyy...

Luigi: I can't wait to face CF. He thinks he's all that. I bet He will lose so bad! And a new Champ will be crowned.

Sonic: Looks at Tails on the T.V. Screen That's exactly what's gonna happen. Even If I have to eliminate someone else to do it.

In the Arena

Bill: Okay everybody. Step into the teleportation machine.

All 5 hesitate but step into the 5 tubes on the machine.

Bill: Coordinates set for Earth...Saffron City....(To Fighters)Ready?

They all nod.

Toad: Ready as I'll ever be. takes out some kind of controller

Tails: Huh?

Toad: Bye Tails!

Tails: Wha???

Bill: Pulls lever See Ya!

They all teleport out of the Arena. And all of the fans turn to the screen. To see 4 fighters.

Jonny: Wait a minute. Where is Tails?

In The Locker Room

Sonic(Smiling): Phase one Complete. Pulls out the same sontroller Toad had Phase two....Presses the only red botton on the controller and watches the arena on T.V. as the 70-Footer goes blank Complete. Now it's all up to Toad.

Narrorater: Uh Oh Now what does Sonic have in store for the Super Smash Brother Tornament? Find out In the Next Chapter of The Tornament!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrorater: In the Last chapter we had much trash Talking between Tails and Toad. But unfortunate for Tails he has been tricked by Toad AND Sonic Where is Tails?

In The Arena

Jerry: Looks like we have a problem, folks. Our T.V. Has gone out. This is just a temporary problem and the Will come back on eventually.

Jonathan: YO! BALDY! Give us some action.

Bill: HEY! I'm just the announcer. I haven't got a clue whats up.

Locker Room

Sonic: Now to insure my championship win. Takes out ANOTHER Controller and presses the red botton on it Goodbye Saffron City!

A Rocket explodes from the other side of the planet and points toward Earth.

In The Arena

Jerry: What was that noise?

Giovanni: LOOK! Up In The Sky! Points to the Rocket which is preparing for warp speed transportation

Locker Room

Sonic presses the other red botton on the controller.

Sonic: Tails shouldn't of told me how to work the rocket.

Luigi: Uh....?

Mario: Are you gonna blow up earth.

Sonic: Yep.

Mario: Okay see you later. Walks out the room with Luigi Wait a minute....BLOW UP EARTH????

Sonic: Spins around mario and Luigi Tying them up in ropes Sorry guys but this plan will only worki If I Eliminate half of the roster. Throws Luigi and Mario in the closet. And that means you guys too. Shuts the door

Saffron City

Toad: Takes out a Sky Glider

Lu Kang: What Are You Doing?

Toad: Leaving before that hits.points to the rocket

Shadow: That's a rocket! Run!

Everyone but Toad runs from Saffron city. Toad takes out a Walkie Talkie.

Toad: SONIC! Stall the rocket. I took the wrong Skyglider!

Sonic(Radio): I can't! Tails never told me how!

Toad: Great....Huh? Sees Tails climb up the building and take out a remote

Tails: Hello Toad. Presses red botton on remote and The Rocket explodes

Toad and Tails take cover from the debris.

Toad: Are you nuts?

Tails: You are. Now we can't get back to Planet Zycon.

Toad: That means we are out of the tornament.

Tails: And It's all your fault. That's 5 people out of the tornament.

Toad: 7. I think my partner got rid of Mario And Luigi.

Tails: Your Partner? I bet it was Princess Toadstool.

Toad: Are you kidding me? She's clueless like the rest of them at the arena. Especially since my partner eliminated the T.V.

Tails: WHAT? Now nobody knows whats going on. And we definatly can't get off now. Unless....Takes out a capsule Excellent!

Toad: Whats that?

Tails: The Tornado.

Toad: Why would we need a Tornado?

Tails: Throws the capsule and a bright light covers the roof of the building, when the light dissapears Tails' Tornado(From SA2) appears YEAH!

Toad: Uh Huh. This is a machine.....Whistles a tune and a space ship shaped like a mushroom appears

Tails: If You Had that piece of junk why did you stay here when the Rocket was coming?

Toad: The Rocket attracts to A crystal inside my space ship. If I called on it then the rocket would of made an impact so huge the whole earth would blow.

Tails: Well it isn't easy to dodge a 3 kilometer long rocket.

Toad: Yeah. Jumps in his space Ship Well let's go.

Tails: NO! We have To Pick up the other contestants.

Toad: No Need. Pushes a botton on the control panel of his ship

Tails: Huh? Looks at a wave of land come his way What did you do?!

Toad: I sealed Earth's fate! Flies into space at an incredible speed

Tails: Flies from earth NO! Watches the earth explode TOAD!!!!!!! Flies after Toad

The Arena

Giovanni: Yes! It's back on!

The TV Screen has static.

Giovanni: No Way. The Static would mean Planet explosian!

Jerry: I Don't Belive it! Planet Earth has exploded. The Radar Confirms it!

Sonic: Mission Accomplished. Now Mushroom Kingdom....Bomb, Flamethrower, another rocket? Choices....

Toad: Lands his space Ship I Did it.

Sonic: Great. I'm going to sit back and check out the planet. See you later for more bisness.

Toad: Affirmitive.

Sonic runs at super sonic speed out of the Arena.

Toad: Now to take care of Tails.

Tails: Lands the Tornado TOAD! You Did this.

Toad: No I didn't. I thought the botton I pressed would enclose the earth in a glass ball. This was someone elses work.

Tails: Eyes Toad

Toad: Honest.

Tails: I'm gonna get proof on you! Even If it's the last thing I do. Flies to Giovanni

Toad: Thats exactly whats gonna happen Fox Boy.

Jerry: Due to certian casualties The Super Smash Brothers Tornament will have a week-Long Delay.

The crowd boos like there was no tomorrow. Little did they know that there won't be one.

Space....near The Mushroom Kingdom Planet

Toad is in his MSS talking ito an electronic voice command on his control panel

Toad: Heh? This will be easy. Who knew that I would be a Spy on the SSBT. And would have a mission of destroying the Tornament and take the universe into grasp.

Sonic: Comes from the back of the Space Ship And that's amusing?

Toad: Of Course. I will rule 2/40 of the universe before the week is over.

Sonic: I'll have a bigger piece of universe than you.

Toad: Really? As of now you have the same as me. But stuff like that could change quickly.

Sonic: Don't count your chickens before the hatch. We have a job to do before we can gloat about our earnings.

Toad: Right. Gives sonic a disk Here put this disk in slot 4.

Sonic: Oh please. Forget the disks! Absentmindedly puts the disk in slot 2

Toad: Soon enough out mission will be done and we leave everything else to our friends, that is if we can convince them. We should get rid out that arrogant Fox though. He's too persistant and nosy to live. Eventually He'll die but I like to torment people before they truly suffer.

Sonic: Are you some kind of sicko? I thought I would be working with someone NORMAL?

Toad: I am normal, but this moment is a break in history I mean many have tried to conquer the universe. Even Sony and Nintendo have had their tries but the one who already rules protects it and is almost immortal.

Sonic: Could you start the fun?

Toad: Affirmitive. Presses the photon button and a laser sound is heard but nothing is fired at The Mushroom Kingdom Planet Did you insert the disk in the right slot.

Sonic: Yes.

Toad: Then why is it in slot 2? When it should be in slot 4?

Sonic: How should I know. You know this ship like the back of your hand.

Toad: Thats not true. I barely look at my backhand.

Sonic: (Shakes head)Oh Boy...

Toad: Soon...we will be shocking everyone with our desires of controlling the universe and Destroying Nintendo. Presses a green button on the panel and a red laser fires at the planet obliterating it out of existence Excellent. One step towards our domination.

Sonic: Shut up already! Geez.

Toad: (Rants) Now we shall countinue our destroying of planets and rule all for we will help our boss to destroy Nintendo and Sony and after that we own planets cause people will kiss our feet as we visit their worthless planets and they will worship the ground we walk on for the 2 of us will rule and then we will go for some pizza...

Sonic: Can we go for some chili dogs instead and next time you rant remind me to put ear plugs in my ear.

Toad: First we must show our boss we are trustworthy...and we will worship...

Sonic: SHUT IT! I heard a noise back there....Goes to a closet behind them and opens the door to see Tails fall out it with a tape recorder

Toad: Hey....it's the Fox Boy!

Tails: Now I got you guys caught. Plays the tape

Tape

Toad: (Rants) Now we shall countinue our destroying of planets and rule all for we will help our boss to destroy Nintendo and Sony and after that we own planets cause people will kiss our feet as we visit their worthless planets and they will worship the ground we walk on for the 2 of us will rule and then we will go for some pizza...

Sonic: Can we go for some chili dogs instead and next time you rant remind me to put ear plugs in my ear.

Toad: First we must show our boss we are trustworthy...and we will worship...

Sonic: SHUT IT! I heard a noise back there....

Tape ends

Tails: Now I'm gonna give this to Giovanni and He'll...

Toad: Do What? Our Plan is in too much to be cancelled.

Sonic: Besides...who said you will leave this ship anytime soon? Grabs Tails and takes out handcuffs and handcuffs Tails to the door knob inside the closet and he closes the door taking the tape inside the recorder Now to deal with this...Smashes the tape with his bare hands Now what?

Toad: We go on the biggest rampage the universe will ever see....(Chuckles)

Narorater: Oh man this is not good! The duof Sonic and Toad are going to set off one heck of a plan....

Toad: Hey! He's gonna blab on us! Get him!

Sonic: Grabs the narorater and ties him up and throws him in the closet with Tails There.

Author: HEY! I NEEDED HIM! Mffffphhhh...Gets taped up and thrown in the closet with the Narorater and Tails

Sonic: Now we even rule the Story!

Toad: This is the Sweetest moment of my life....

TBC....

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter...I was tried and thrown in a closet by Sonic and Toad.....nah...for real...Toad sabotages his match by sending Tails somewhere else...Sonic activates a Rocket that heads straight for earth. Tails shows up before the rocket can enfulge the earth with it's mighty destruction and blows up the rocket before impact........Toad activates another button which mysteriously destroys the earth...only Tails and Toad escape. When they get back to Zycon Toad talks with Sonic and meets up with him later to Destroy Mushroom Kingdom. Toad rants on about their mission to rule the Universe and ...there's Tails to catch it on tape in a broom closet...of course...with nowhere to run..the fox is rendered helpless, tied up like a suicidal monkey.

Tails: Hmm......Bangs on door LET ME OUT! This is insane! I have to get out and warn Nintendo!

Sonic: Approaching Hyrule.....

Toad: Sonic.....let's have some fun with this one....General hates this planet.

Sonic: So? Why don't you make life easier and fry the dang thing?

Toad: Yeah but, you heard the boss...you can do anything as long as it involves destroying the planets!

Sonic: Okay...but we have to make a stop....at sector 69....to pick up some Emergency upgrades.....

Toad: Let's see now....Presses some bottons on the dashboard of ship

Sonic: Hey. Happy meals are now 1.50!

Toad: Shut up....

Sonic: SingsWe love to see you eat!

Toad: Shut up.....

Sonic: Man, you are lame. Wendy's is more exciting than you. And they are slower than birth. I mean, all that waiting for some biscuits. Shoulda went to KFC.

Toad: With your obnoxious remarks I cannot concentrate.

Sonic: Good.

Toad: Frowns Sometimes I cannot stand you as my partner.

Sonic: What planet we taking out next.

Toad: Smiles Onett my friend, onett.

Sonic: Great....no planet...city. We'd better hurry though. The next competition characters will arrive at the stadium in 31.8 minutes.

Toad: Than we better get controlling that Starwave.

Sonic: No...I got a better idea! Let's use the Size-Mic-Cannon!

Toad: Yeah....not a bad idea. It'll shrink the town faster than Rain can drop.

Planet Zycon

Mario: FREE! Finally!

Luigi: Free me then.

Mario: Unties ropes Let's go tell the boss.

Luigi Wait look! Points to the T.V. to see the arena 2/3 deserted Something's happened.

Mario: Well it can wait. We have 23 minutes to the new characters arrive. Once they arrive. Sonic will stand no chance.

Luigi: Runs out room Let's go then.

Mario: Meet me outside....I got-a something to do.

Space

Sonic: This sucks on ice! This is BORING!

Toad: Patience...We will be hunted down if we don't....

A blast hits the SS and Toad turns on the screen to see 3 mini grey space ships.

Slippy: Hey you freaks. Wassup?

Falco: We've come to put you out of your misery.

Fox: For good.

The gliders fly around Toad's SS.

Toad: Argh!

Sonic: Fire the Friggin lasers!

The SS shoots a laser at glider 2 but it narrowly misses. Glider 2 comes back with a photon bullet. DIRECT HIT!

Sonic: Takes cover behind seat This will do. Touches floor with hand and it glows

Toad: Sonic?!

Toad's SS goes superfast away from the gliders. Faster than warp speed.

Toad laughes and sonic smiles. After 32 seconds. Toad noticed something was wrong. The ship was going to fast. It was BREAKING UP!

Toad: STOP! STOP! SONIC.....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sonic: Huh?

Toad: WATCH OUT FOR THAT PLANET! SLOW DOWN! TOO FAST! STOP! IT'S UNSTABLE!

Sonic: Let's go of floor but ship still goes CRAP!!

Toad: CRAP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRAP???!!!!! STOP THE DANG SHIP!!! NOW!!!

Sonic: I CAN'T!

Toad: THE SHIP IS GONNA BLOW!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

An explosion illuminates the sky as the ss blows up into pieces.

KABOOM!

Rocks rain down on the nearest planets. After that, space went into silence.

Planet Zycon-Arena grounds

Mario and Luigi rush to Giovanni the head of Nintendo.

Giovanni: Er....MBs how glad to see you? You seem very shocked and hyper. Save it for the fights.

Mario: Sonicandtoadareevil...

Luigi: andtheytiedusupinacloset...

Mario: and they blew up earth....

Luigi: ...theyareworkingforsomeoneotherthansony....

Mario: theywentonarampage!

Giovanni looked comepletly unable to speak.

Giovanni: turns to securityLOCATE TOAD'S SPACE SHIP!

Security Guard1: takes out rader and it bleepsThe radar says it's out of existence....exploded bout 300 km from Brinstar Depths. About 99 Km from Brinstar.

Giovanni was beyond shocked.

Security Guard 1: Also sir, the newcomers have arrived!

Giovanni: Yes...I er....must welcome them. They will be part of the tornament as well...AAAHHH!!!

3 Glider's popped out of the sky and landed. Fox, Falco and slippy appear out of them.

Fox: Captian Giovanni meet General Falco!

Giovanni shakes Falco's hand.

Fox: Also so meet Scientist Slippy.

Giovanni: Welcome...Welcome...really.

Fox: We also encountered some trouble arriving. A mushroom-shaped space ship was in sector 21 destroying Musroom Kingdom.

Govanni's eyes were popping out of his head.

Giovanni: Astounding!

Mario saw a Black 2D person walking toward them.

????: Hello Mr. Acclaime! Nice to meet you.

Giovanni: Mr. Game & Watch! How it is thrilled to see you.

Mr. Game & Watch: The others will be coming shortly.

Giovanni: Excellent...cause I'm in sort of a crisis. I need you on a mission.

Mr. G&W: Anything.

Giovanni: You will be provided with a space ship and help. You must chase down a Mushroom-shaped space ship in sector 69. After you chase it down. Collect the passengers and obliviate the evidence. Extract the info from the traitors called Toad and Sonic. Come back to me immidiatly! This is an important quest. I hate to say but if you fail....you are most likely to die. Are you up to the challenge?

Mr. G&W: Heck yeah!

Giovanni nodded.

This would be a toughie------------------------------------

Mr. Game & Watch walked toward the space ship sector of the planet.

Giovanni: Fox, Falco. Up to it to?

Fox: No prob.

Falco: Ready.

Giovanni: Slippy, I need you to take a cruiser and fly to planet control. It is 200 miles west-ward of Stony Desert.

Slippy: Yes sir.

Slippy runs toward weapons hanger and SS Sector after Mr. Game & Watch. Fox, and Falco slip inside their Gliders and fly off.

Giovanni: Alert Marth and Roy to change direction toward Hyrule in sector 68. That's the guess of where Sonic and Toad are headed next.

Security 1: Yes sir. Presses some bottons on radar and walks out of arena

By now the arena was COMEPLETLY deserted. No one except Giovanni and a security guard was there.

Giovanni: Alert link and tell him to meet me in the boarding room on the 2nd floor. Oh, yes...and his brother.

Security 2: Yes. Runs off I guess we'll have to give Toad and Sonic a run for their money.

Sector 69-Space

A mini SS is flying around containing the piloting area of Toad's SS.

Toad: I am very lucky to have a back-up Emergency Cockpit Ejection Unit. Looks at 30-wide sector-ship-radar and sees 3 ships closing in by sector 23. He also spots 1 ship heading toward sector 66 What is going on??!! This ship is flying toward our destination!

Sonic: Maybe it's someone we know.....or someone we hate. Looks at closet and sees it empty Great....tails must of escaped!

Toad: He's still onboard, no body could leave with out a space ship of their own.

Sonic: Not really correct...see...he does have a SS on him. It's just a capsule in his pocket.

Toad: CRACK....Doesn't matter. He doesn't appear on my radar. He's still here.

Sector 67-box SS

???: I am bored! Do something. And gimme back my weed.

?????: Stop whining and quit smoking.

???: But I gotta have my pot!

?????: You gotta have a head-ache. Calm that down though...One more sector till Hyrule. MY radar says something about a SS in sector 68. Guess trhat's our enemies. It's kinda weird-shaped though.

???: Like your head. Come n Marth. It's probably some locals.

Marth: Yeah Roy, and Ronald Mc Donald is there too.

Roy: We love to see you pay.

Marth: What's so funny about that? That phrase is sweeping across the universe!

Roy: Dunno. It's kind of obnoxious but not as much as "We love to see you eat!".

Marth: OK. That's good. (THAT WAS MAJOR SARCASM!!)

Roy: Hey look. Your funny radar is acting up.

Marth: It says that a Very advanced and fast SS is coming from Sector 98, so.

Roy: Look how fast it's going.

The radar showed that the spaceship was going 2 sectors per 5 seconds. Then it traveled 7 sectors per 2 seconds.

Marth: LOOK OUT!

The SS scraped the box-ship hard but kept on. It slowed down at the end of sector 67 and stopped and dissapeared at sector 68. The box-ship was now traveling fast. It was in sector 68. The power was flickering.

Roy: The power is failing. We're gonna crash into that planet.

The planet was huge. about 6 times bigger than their spaceship.

BOOM!

KABOOM!

The ship chrashed and exploded.

Toad's SS-about170 miles from the big planet

Sonic: What was that?

Toad: You shouild of saw the Radar....it was going bonkers!

Sonic: Yeah?

Toad: One ship came in the sector faster than you could say "WOW"! The second one followed but it was going to fast. When it stopped the power went off on it and it chrashed into that planet. The first one has landed on it. That's Link's planet!

Sonic: So start the killin.

Toad: NO WAY! First; the planet is too big. Second; that fast advanced ship is still there. Third; a cause of an explosion of something that big suld end sectors 68-71 and 68-65.

Sonic: So what do we do?

Toad: We plot. And hope to come up with a suitable idea that won't kill ourselves in the process. We wern't told for a suicide mission. If we are dead the mission will fail and boss will lose the war. It will take at least 26 years for someone to come ftrom Galaxy 203 to here in Galaxy 895. I was sent from my planet to Galaxy 895. That was when I recieved my powers. All the other rumors are jokes. Nobody knows the truth and nobody will.

Sonic nodded.

Sonic: I have an idea. We go across the atmosphere and blow the advanced ship to smithereens. We take over the planet, use what's left of the advanced ship we use. We countinue our mission toward Brinstar in sector 5. After that. We go to Planet Zycon. Blow it. Go to Nintendo's planet. Blow it. Sony's planet blow it. No body will be left in Galaxy 203 cept us and the poor blokes at this planet.

Toad: That...is the dumbest idea ever.

Sonic: We can at least try.

Toad: No thanks. Landing Ship on Planet Hyrule....Pushes some buttons and pulls some levers

Soon the ship landed in a grassy area.

Toad: We're gonna need some protection....Whips out a cool looking gun KR-472....Whistles can blast someone yards away....We'll be using QR-94s...FG-81s and some TH-39s...

Sonic: How about...MD4U?

Toad: Huh?

Sonic: --....nevermind. Takes a FG-81 and puts it in his pocket At any time where we have to draw our weapons...are they loyal?

Toad: It's the only weapon good enough to trust so deal with it. Let's go...huh?

Hundreds of soldiers march toward Toad and Sonic.

Sonic: Is that the General?

A man on a horse galloped toward them....GANONDORF.

Ganon: Toad, Sonic.....Came to conquer the planet? Too late....we got here first...we're heading toward the Castle right now.

Toad: Did you spot a ship land on the planet besides ours?

Ganon: No. It's very rare for big ships to land on this planet....

Sonic: A Ship crashed here and a extremely fast ship landed here.

Ganon: Are you sure? Master won't like traitors.

Sonic: We're no traitors!

Ganon: Oh? Then who's Tails? Who's Princess Peach? Those were your previous lives that you've abandoned. Why stop now?

(((((((((About 2-3 miles west)))))))))

A ship was in ruins with a big crater. Roy and Marth stumble out of the ruins.

Roy: Oh My God....We survived....

Marth: Don't celebrate to soon.....Points to a huge army coming their way

Far Away Voice: Halt! The soldiers stop

Roy and Marth spot Ganondorf on a horse followed by Sonic and Toad who are riding horses too.

Ganon: It's time to show these boys who we are.

Roy: Why don't you fight us like a man should!?

Ganon: Jumps off horse Fine.

Marth: Huh?

Ganon teleports in front of Roy and knocks him out cold. Marth swipes at Ganon with his sword but Ganon grabs it and breaks it in half with his bare hands. Marth opens his eye in shock only to see a pies of his sword enter his chest with mighty power.

Marth: No....Falls down

Sonic: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT HEARTLESS THAT YOU WOULD KILL A WARRIOR WITH HIS OWN SWORD!

Ganon: I'm just like that. Grabs Roy

Ganon starts to choke out Roy when a laser beam nearly misses his shoulder.

Fox and Falco stand there, their weapons drawn.

Ganon: Starts to laugh How Impeccable can you get?

Ganon teleports in back of Falco, puts an arm around his neck and pulls it outward fast enoguh to snap Falco's neck.

Fox: You....Goes to side Kick Ganon

Ganon splits into two and one grabs Fox while the other pounds him into oblivian.

Ganon: Keep marching! Take over Hyrule! On to the castle!

A huge laser strikes Ganon in the back.....Link!

Ganon: So...the hero of time appears in his ship and you think I'm supossed to wimper in my boots? Nope. Collects into one and pounds the ship down into the ground Try this Link!

Ganon's hand starts to glow and a huge blast erupts from his palm and covers Link and his ship until there's a hole in the ground.

Ganon: Goodbye...my rival.

Ganon jumps on his horse and gallops after his army.....

-------------------------------

Back on Zycon......

Guard #6: Sir. Reports of Planet Hyrule are now terminated due to several difficulties. It seems that...Roy and Marth are dead. Their ship crashed somewhere in sector 68. Fox and Falco are dead too.

Giovanni: Has this been confirmed?

Guard#6: Negative.

Giovanni: Then they could still be alive....if not...then the universe could be doomed.................

---------------------------Intermission--------------------------

----------------------Planet Zycon

Giovanni was preparing guards for travel to Planet Hyrule.

Giovanni: Let's move it! Now! Backup will meet us there but, if we don't get to the planet in time, we might be too late.

Giovanni recieves a phone call on his cell phone.

Giovanni: Hello?

(Giovanni's Cell Phone)Fox: Boss! We need help!

Giovanni: Fox! What's going on up there?

(Giovanni's Cell Phone)Fox: It's Ganon! He has an army and he's taking over Hyrule with it.

Giovanni: The Nintendo Army Corps is on their way. So are we. Just hold them off in any way you can!

(Giovanni's Cell Phone)Fox: Sorry sir, we....we can't.....Ganon is too powerful...there's something he did....his power got stronger...uhh.. Dial Tone

Giovanni: FOX! Damnit! Get in the ship, we launch in T-Minus Ten Minutes!

------------------------Planet HyruleHyrule Castle

The Army of Ganon's battles down the Castle guards easily as Ganon leads along with Toad and Sonic falling behind.

Sonic: This is bullshit. How could the boss put this fuck in charge?

Toad: With Power, comes leadership.

Sonic: Power my ass. He's using a Formality Crystal.

Toad: A what?

Sonic: A Formality Crystal? Grants the user any power they want? Were you listening when you were being taught by Jace?

Toad: No. Mostly all he said, I knew so I just fucked around at the end.

Sonic: Of course. You'll always think you're a genius. runs in front of Ganondorf Hey, how about we just trash the place, make it look bad, and hit the road?

Ganon: stops Do you want to die, Sonic?

Sonic: Depends on what you mean....

Ganon: grabs Sonic by the throat I mean, do you want me to kill you?

Sonic: slips out of Ganon's grasp Fat chance. You couldn't catch me.

Ganon: My speed surpasses yours by a larger magnitude.

Sonic: You're joking, right? I'm the Fastest Thing Alive. Nothing "surpasses" MY speed.

Ganon: pets Sonic Funny hedgehog. keeps on walking

Sonic: No! stops Ganon again How about a race to the Throne Room?

Ganon: You mean, THIS throne room? caves in the wall next to him with his fist I win. Stay back men. There's no one here. The king has fled.

Sonic: Errrrrgg....

Ganon walks in and stops at a box next to the throne. He opens the box, and takes out a golden crystal.

Sonic: What the.....

Toad: Is that a Formality Crystal?

Sonic: No, the Formality Crystal is silver...

Ganon: This is an Abnormality Crystal....it's just like the Formality one, except more power comes with it. So, which one of you wants it?

Sonic: Psh, I don't need no jewlery to make myself more powerful. Unlike YOU.

Toad: I'm not as stupid as my partner here, I'll take it. grabs the crystal

Ganon: Use it when we get back to Sector Nine. Starts to walk out the Castle

???????: Not so fast!

Fox, wounded, but, alive had his weapon drawn ready to kill.

Fox: You're not leaving this planet.

Ganon: Hmm. Toad. I didn't expect to run into any obstacles while exiting. Use the Crystal and show Fox what power will rule the Universe.

Toad: Errrr....what am I supossed to do with the crystal?

Ganon: Absorb it's energy. Infulge it with evil.

Sonic: Oh please, I bet that thing will do any difference to someone as pathetic as Toad...

The crystal glows with golden light and surrounds Toad as it enters him. Toad's eyes turn black. As if there was no remorse or anything.

Sonic: Whoah....

Ganon: The power of the Abnormality Crystal. Fear it. For it was created to force you to.

Fox's cowers in fear of Toad.

Sonic: looks greatly surprised To-To-Toad?

Toad moves toward Fox so fast that Fox didn't know what was happening and Toad thrusted his fist through Fox abdomen so that it came through the other side.

Sonic: Aaahh....

Toad then thrusts Fox's head into the ground as he lay lifeless.

Ganon: So the Abnormality Crystal is colder than the Formality.

Sonic: Unbeliveable.....

---------------------Atmosphere Of HyruleOG-501 Space Ship

Nintendo Army Corps Commander : Call Giovanni can tell him that we're landing and to meet up on the surface behind the castle.

Soldier: Yes sir!

Commander: Grabs a microphone Everyone prepare to battle.

Soldiers: Yes Sir!

The ship lands gracefully and the hatch opens.

Commander: When I say "move", everyone full assault on anything that lives.

Soon, another ship arrives, Giovanni and a large group of Soldiers and Guards arrive.

Giovanni: Ready?

Just then. A large blast erupts out of nowhere and strikes through the ships, soldiers and guards and everything dissapears in a insurmountable explosion.

Toad walks up to the spot and stands triumphant.

Ganon: Let's leave...shall we? smiles

Sonic: still amzed I want that kind of Power.

Ganon: You will have such in due time. For we are to now find a third crystal....there's nobody in the entire universe powerful enough to stop the T-Force. We have conquered this Dimension.

Roy: You sure about that?!

Roy and Marth enter the picture with their swords drawn.

Ganon: Ah. Toad, would you mind disposing of these two pathetic mortals?

Toad: I'd be estatic. Powers up by using more power from the crystal

Toad the holds out his hand and a huge blast erupts from the palm of such. It's too big to avoid. Roy and Marth counter it with their swords. The blast flies into space, towards the sun.

Sonic: You idiot! It's gonna destroy that thing! We're gonna die!

The five battlers watchs in horror as the sun implodes from the blast. The sky rains fireballs and lava debris. Everything goes dark. Nothing can be seen except by the fires that the sun's explosion created.

-----------Planet Zycon

Thousands of Nintendonians flee into their spacecrafts to escape the planet as it's about to erupt from the sun's reaction. Soon after most of the Population has left, the planet starts to explode killing atleast 30 ships in the blast.

GI Joe: Salutes the sky By god help us all. dies in the explosion

------------Hyrule

Sonic: Hello? I can't see. Argh!! falls Dammit I'm bleeding.

Marth: Tough, I'm not done with you.

Little light illuminates the planet. Mostly from the fires and lava, also from the imploding planets around them.

Ganon: Fires a huge atomic blast at Marth DIE!! Hahahahaha!

Marth: AAAHH!!

Roy: NO!

Marth dissolves within the blast.

Toad: Looks like it's only you left Roy...hits Roy so hard that he falls down through the ground Not anymore....

Sonic: Sooo....what are we gonna do about the sun? At this rate, we'll all die anyway.

Ganon: Those with crystals do not need sunlight, oxygen or food to live.

Toad: Guess you'll wish you took the crystal now, huh?

Sonic starts to suffocate and passes out....

Toad: Silly hedgehog. Worthless he is....lifts his leg to kick Sonic

Ganon: No. We have to take him back to the base.

Ganon picks up Sonic and walks toward the ship. Toad follows Ganon with discouragement.

----------Inside The Ship------Hours later

Ganon: Well, we're the only one's left alive in this wretched universe. No need to rush to the last crystal.

Toad: No. We find the crystal now. I want this over with already.

Ganon: Very well. If you choose to blindly run into the fog, do so. The planet is there.

A large swirling red planet appears in sight.

Ganon: Land.

The ship quickly lands on the surface of the planet. Ganon walks out.

Ganon: I sense a presence.....

?????: Looking for THIS?!

Toad and Ganon turn around to find Tails holding a blue crystal.

Toad: NO!

Ganon: He has the Immortality Crystal!

Tails: snickers Yep. And watch me use it to destroy you!

Tails absorbs the energy out of the crystal before Toad and Ganon launch the attack. Tails eyes turn evilly dark green and he smiles sickly.

Ganon: Ha. Nobody can absorb a crystal and not turn evil.

Tails: Guess again.....

Tails morphs in front of Ganon and punches him straight in the jaw. Ganon goes flying into the ship and the collision blows it up.

Tails: Now no one is leaving this planet except, me.

Toad: You....you....AHHHHH!

Toad fires a humongous blast at Tails but, Tails dodges it with great precision and dissapears.

Toad searches all around the area for Tails when Tails hits him with a knee to the gut. Tails executes an axehandle to the neck and a backchop to the back.Toad goes flying to the ground. Ganon appears out of nowhere and trades blows with Tails. Toad soon joins in the handicapped battle. Tails fends off both opponents with malicious blows. As both Ganon and Toad fall, Tails blasts them with a large amount of energy....

When the smoke clears both aren't to be seen.

Tails: It's over....

Just then, Tails spots two figures soaring through the air. Ganon and Toad were attempting to escape. Toad flies after them quickly determined to make quick with the finishing blows. Suddenly, Ganon and Toad fire simultaneous blasts at Tails as he rises into the sky, Tails dodges them and they fall into the planet...

Ganon: Ah! Hurry!

Ganon and Toad fly away from the planet as possible before it explodes and they make it just in time.

Ganon: So how are we going to get to Sector Nine from here?

Toad: Hmm. We need to hijack a ship.

Ganon: There aren't any ships within miles from here.

Toad: Oh? There are on Hyrule.

Ganon: So we're going all the way back to Hyrule to get a ship to go to Sector Nine...argh....

Toad and Ganon burst off quickly.

--------Hyrule

Ganon and Toad land and start searching for a spaceship.

Toad: Hmm. There SHOULD be a ship here..but...why not...?

Ganon: The king always had a few spares in his throne room. I'll retrieve them, you watch out for Tails. If we don't make it to Sector Nine, our plan will fail. We've come too far to fail now.

Ganon flies off quickly as Toad meditates hovering over the ground.

--------Sector Nine------???????

????: Soldier, report!

Soldier #1: Uh, sir, the spies are on Hyrule.

????: Contact them now!

Soldier #1: Yes, Master Jace.

The Soldier walks off to his associates.

Soldier #2: Why do we have to obey him? He's only a kid.

Soldier #1: He's stronger than all of us combined.

Soldier #2: Psh. Or course. Whatever.

Jace: What was that?!

A kid with a cloak on raises his hand and blasts Soldier #2 through the front wall.

Soldier #1: Uhhh....

Jace: Don't ever doubt my superiority! Fix this now!

Soldiers: Yes, sir!

A giant screen comes down from the ceiling and Toad appears on it.

Jace: Give me a report Toad. What the hell are you doing back on Hyrule?!

Toad: We need a new ship, sir. We ran into some.....untimely problems...

As Toad was speaking on the screen, Roy is behind him about to strike Toad with his sword. Jace spots this and raises his finger and shoots a thin but fast blast at Roy through the screen. Toad turns around and sees Roy on the ground, knocked out.

Toad: Sir...how did you....

Jace: Nevermind that...where's Ganon and Sonic?

Toad: Ganon went to the castle to get a ship and erm....Sonic's dead...

Jace: Ah well, an extra crystal for one of you I suppose?

Toad: Erm, yeah about that sir...you see...Tails got the crystal before us...

Jace: WHAT!?

Toad: That was the problem that we had...

Jace: You idiot! If he has the Immortality crystal then HE has to remove the energy for you to take the crystal back. Did you actually THINK that you were going to be let back on this planet without that 3rd crystal?!

Toad: I didn't know....

Jace: There's nothing left to do....except for me to go there and destroy Tails....

Toad: Sir! No. Don't come down here, I beg you!

Jace: I am. Right now.

Jace punches in the screen.

Jace: Take care of the base. Any problems concerning enemy attacks, activate the new defense program.

Jace teleports to Hyrule.

-------Hyrule

Jace ports in front of Toad.

Toad: Sir! kneels on one knee

Jace hits Toad with a roundhouse kick that hits Toad with so much force that he flies all the way to the castle. Jace ports all the way to the castle and spots Ganon searching the throne room.

Ganon: SIR! bows down

Jace: Save it! Get back to base, I'll handle Tails.

Ganon: Sir, we need a ship.

Jace: Find one, and leave. I expect you back to the base in ten minutes.

Jace flies through the ceiling and through the sky towards the red swirling planet's remains. Jace searches around and finds nothing or nobody.

Jace: Where could he be...?

A beeping on Jace's watch is heard as it blinks red.

Jace: What?!

One of the soldiers voices is heard.

Soldier over watch: Sir! We're being under attack. The defense forces have been obliterated. The enemy is inside!

Jace: Godammit! teleports off

-------Sector Nine------Doomsday Base

Soldiers are constantly blasting at the creature but, it is too fast and they are taken down within nanoseconds. Jace ports right where they were standing.

Jace: YOU! How did you get here so fast?!

Tails: I'm just THAT fast.

Jace: NO. You don't seem to know who I am. I am Jace. The most powerful being in the universe! I will kill you RIGHT NOW!

Jace throws the fastes right hand your eyes could see and it hits Tails with enough force to knock him through the wall. Jace follows after Tails, through the supports of the base. Jace lands punch after punch until Tails counters one and fights back with an axe kick to the forehead. Jace falls straight through the ground floor of the base into the sewers.

Jace: No more games. takes off his cloak

Tails: You....you're a kid...

Jace: That may be but, I'm still powerful enough to destroy you!

Jace flies at Tails and Tails flies at Jace. They both collide with unmatched force, trading multiple kicks and blows. After a while of THAT, Jace throws a few balls of energy at Tails but, Tails dodges them all and throws some of his own. Jace gets hit with a few but counter right after with a large knee to Tails' jaw. He hits Tails with some rights and lefts and ends the sequence with a karate kick to the temple. Tails flies through the walls of the sewer, destroying the Doomsday Bases' support beams. The entire base comes crashing down on the fighters. Jace attempts to dodge the carnage and debris in time but, he fails and gets caught in the collapsing. Tails bursts through the entire base as it falls into the underground overworld of sewage. Tails fires a blast that blows up the entire area in a large orange ball of destruction. It grows bigger until it leaves a crater in the sewer.

Tails: Heh. Most powerful being in the universe...please...

Jace ports in front of Tails and hits him with a palm thrust. He headbutts Tails in the forehead, front flips into a downside roundhouse. Tails flies through the ground, through the base carnage and through the whole planet. He comes through the other side. Jace ports there and countinues the beating in Tails. Eventually he stops.

Jace: You gave me quite a workout there Tails. But, you aren't no where near MY league.

Jace starts to walk off when Ganon and Toad fly down in a ship. Jace flies and tears the ship apart as it tries to land. Ganon and Toad jump out, shocked at the carnage.

Ganon: What the fuck happened here?!

Jace: Tails. You were right. He's a problem. No matter, there's no more need for a base when you don't have any enemies. Now that's left is the crystal.....

Jace walks over to where he left Tails but, Tails is gone.

Jace: But...but....HOW?! I killed him.

Toad: You said he couldn't be killed, right Ganon?

No response.

Toad: Ganon?

Toad turns around to see Ganon with a hole through his body at his back. Tails is standing over Ganon with the Formaily crystal in his hand.

Jace: Ohhhh....

Tails punches his fist through Toad's stomach and grabs the crystal from him.

Jace: NO!

Tails starts to absorb both crystals.

Jace: NOO!!

Tails finishes the crystals and looks at Jace.

Tails: Do you know how this is going to end? I kill you and beat you mercilessly until there is no more of you.

Jace: snickers Heh. You may have all three crystals but, I'm still stronger. The only reason why I'm being all dramatic is because now I have to actually fight.

Tails: Oh? Fight THIS.

Tails hits Jace with an uppercut so hard that he perpetually flies through space. Tails ports into space and hits Jace in the back and he flies back down onto the planet. Tails charges up and then blasts a humongous amount of energy at the planet. It erupts with an explosion ten times its size! Tails moves back a bit so he doesn't get caught in the blast. Jace comes from behind with a backchop to Tails' neck. He grabs Tails and throws him through space.

Jace: Prepare yourself.

Jace powers up and flies Mach 10 towards the direction he ejaculated Tails. Tails flies back and hits Jace in the face with his fist. The force of one flying Mach 10 and one flying Mach 8 was added to that punch and with it, Tails broke Jace's jaw.

Jace: Ohhh.....h..h..

Tails throws a few blasts at Jace and they hit dead on. When the smoke clears Jace is gone. Tails looks around for him. All of a sudden, Jace ports out of no where and knees Tails in the stomach. He grabs him by his taials and starts swinging him around. When he lets go, Tails is flung through the HQ planet. Jace charges up an large ball of energy and channels it through the air toward the fox. Tails tries to block it, attempting to push it back at Jace, but Jace applies pressure and Tails collapses as the ball of energy and Tails gets pushed back into space by the energy. Jace closes his palm and the energy detonates leaving nothing but, asteroid debris in the air.

Jace: THAT, takes care of THAT.

As Jace flies away, Tails ports in front of him.

Jace: tiredly Heh. You don't quit do you?

Tails: tiredly You neither, even with a broken jaw, you fight on. The pain must be inexplicable.

Jace: Heh. Broken jaw? Oooh. You mean the broken jaw that I healed moments ago.

Tails: Augh!

Tails flies at Jace for a punch but, Jace dodges and elbows Tails in the back. Tails falls back down onto a lone planet.

Jace: Time to finish this Tails! I told you I was the most powerful being in the universe! Don't ever doubt my power!

Jace charges up another ball of energy. Suddenly, an engine sound was heard. Jace doesn't hear it as, a spaceship comes running through space....it was the Tornado. But, who was driving it? The plane starts to fly towards Jace as Jace powers up, unable to hear it. Soon Jace hears the engine and turns around to see the plane collide with Jace and explode. Tails attempts to get up and take advantage of the distraction. He spots two figures falling. One was Jace and the other was....

Tails: Sonic!...Uh.....tries to get up

Jace lands on his feet and so does Sonic.

Jace: You!

Sonic: Yeah, me.

Jace: But...you work for me!

Sonic: "Worked". After I saw what those crystal could do, I decided on what was more important. My friends or evil power. I decided my friends, but seeing that almost all my friends were dead, I decided to save my last.

Jace: Haha! What kind of saving will you be doing?

Jace ports in front of Sonic and punches him in the face. Sonic falls back on the ground.

Jace: What kind of saving will you be doing?! Your friends is all ready done!

Tails rushes to Jace from behind when Jace turns around and kicks Tails in the neck, knocking him out. The energy of the crystals start to spill out into solid forms.

Jace: NOW! The crystal power is MINE! I'll be triple more powerful than I am now! I will conquer the universe!

Sonic: NO!

Sonic runs to the crystals and picks them up. Jace, in frustration quicky races to catch Sonic, but, he can't.

Jace: You son of a bitch! Come here with those crystals or die.

Sonic: How will I die if you can't touch me?

Jace: Fine.

Sonic: What?

Jace: If I can't have those crystals, NO ONE CAN!

Jace flies above the planet and charges a ball of energy.

Sonic: Shit! looks for a way off the planet

Jace: There's no hope for you now!

Sonic: I'll have to do it.....

Sonic sets down the crystals and starts to absorb the energy.

Jace: What!?! NO!

Jace flies down and prepares to attack Sonic.

Sonic: snickers Gotcha!

The crystals were gone.

Jace: Where the hell are they?! Tell me or die!

Sonic points behind Jace and Tails hits Jace with a barrage of attacks. A kick, a punch and chop combo multiplied. Tails ends the sequence of combos with a final axe kick to Jace's spine. Jace's lifeless body floats through space...

Sonic: Go Tails! You did it!

Tails flies down slowly to Sonic and falls unconsious. The crystals pop out of Tails and twirl around them. Tails opens his eyes and watches the crystal twirl.

Tails: Uuughggghhh.....

Sonic: You did it buddy. runs to Tails' side

Tails: I guess I did.....

The crystals turn into dust and spread across the universe restoring everything back to normal.

----------------Planet Zycon

Everyone was reborned back to Planet Zycon but, they remembered it all.

Giovanni: What...what!? How did we get here?

Soldier: Erm, sir, we were killed. But, we're back to life.

Giovanni: How!?

?????: Boss!

Giovanni telecommunicator emitted a voice. Giovanni took it out and turned it on to see Sonic's face.

Giovanni: Sonic! What happened?

Sonic: It's a long story boss. How about you come over in a ship and I'll tell you on the way back.

Giovanni: closes his communicator Well, you heard him commander.

Commander: Yes, sir!

Giovanni: Cancel the rest of the tournament, I belive that everyone will want to go home after this.

------------Sector Nine------4 hours later

The ship lands on the lone planet and Sonic and Tails run to it. They wait for the doors to open. And they do, with Giovanni standing in the doorway.

Giovanni: By god. You've both saved the universe. Tell me everything!

Sonic: Sure, just get us out of here.

Sonic and Tails jump into the ship and the ship flies off.

They didn't notice the shadows lurking.

-------------Nintendo Headquarters-------The Next Day

A ceremony was held in the Nintendo Headquarters, the auditorium full of the most important Nintendo characters.

Giovanni: Today, we honor the two people who defeated the evil Jace, saved the universe, and restored everything back to normal using the crystals that started the entire thing. Sonic and Tails!

Everyone in the room clapped and even the media, who were universally feeding everyone the event applauded. Everyone around the universe was applauding. Applauding for Sonic and Tails.

-------------Sector Nine

A dark figure is watching the event on television and is clapping very slowly.

????: Well done, Tails Sonic. Well done.

The ringing of the figure's communicator beeps and the figure picks it up.

????: Is the deal done?

???? Over the communicator: Yes. It's done.

????" Excellent. closes the communicator This isn't over Tails. You haven't heard the last of.....

The figure pulls off the cloak..

Master Jace!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Final Notes: It took a long time to complete the story because I moved. x.x Here it is. The entire Nintendo Implosion Story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
